


Morning Needs

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: A small and cute fic of two small and cute girls doing some small and cute things.





	Morning Needs

Ruby barely cracked her eyes open but quickly shut them when the small bit of sunrise taunted her through the window. It was the weekend and if the sun was only just coming up then that meant it was far too early to be getting out of bed - especially when the bed was not only extremely comfy but also had the love of her life in it, sleeping quietly next to her. She had been having a dream about going on a road trip with Weiss to the moon and part of her wanted to go back to sleep so she could find out what it was on the moon that was worth road tripping to but she decided that staying here in reality where her actual arms could be wrapped around her actual Weiss was the better option.

Ruby quickly rectified the fact that her arm was only loosely draped around Weiss's waist and pulled herself in a little closer and nuzzled up against her girlfriend's back. Despite how comfortable the motion was, it seemed to have woken up Weiss.

"Good morning dear" the white haired girl sleepily muttered.

"I'm sorry babe, go back to sleep." Ruby whispered. She punctuated her suggestion with a gentle kiss on Weiss's neck. She didn't, however, take Ruby's advice and instead climbed out of bed. Ruby couldn't help but let out a gentle whine at the sudden lack of sweet, soft, girlfriend for her to cuddle.

"Oh, shush. I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to the washroom." She leaned back down, gave Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek, and then wrapped their shared blanket closer around her and tucked her in before walking away to the washroom. 

Ruby ran one hand over the girlfriend-shaped gap next to her and decided to fill it with Weiss's pillow. She grabbed it and pulled it close, her eyes closed as she did her best to pretend that it really was Weiss. Ruby buried her face in the pillow and could smell some slight remnants of Weiss's fruity shampoo. Her mind began to drift, the pillow serving as a suitable substitute for her while she started to daydream about cuddling Weiss. She thought about the way she wrapped her arms around Weiss's slender body and held her close; the way she could bury her face in Weiss's white locks of hair and stealthily place kisses on her neck; the way they tangled their legs together in an attempt to pull each other as close as physically possible.

"Hey, I need that." Weiss tugged the one corner of her pillow and broke Ruby out of her daydream. Ruby looked up to see Weiss's sweet smile looking down at her. Ruby grabbed onto Weiss's hand and tugged back at her.

"I need you." A grin crept across Ruby's face, showing that she was clearly very proud of her early morning flirtation. Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby but she actually quite liked her girlfriend's cheesy lines. Weiss started to slide into the blankets with Ruby and before she could even get her pillow properly situated underneath her head, Ruby had already wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in close once again.


End file.
